Follow Your Heart
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: In this musical fic, Rouge opens up Club Rouge and invites people for a fun night for a singing performance. During this, Amy sings a serenade to Sonic, but Sonic let's his immature attitude leave the party so sudden. Will he learn to grow up, or will Amy be forever heartbroken? Rated M for some strong language, and lyrics changed for copyright reasons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a Friday night in Club Rouge, and Rouge invited people around the club for some drinks, and a stand up singing performance on stage. She invited Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Tikal, Cream, Vanilla, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Big, and many others.

Nobody has performed a song yet, as Rouge's DJs and musicians were setting up the equipments on stage. Sonic was sitting with Tails and Knuckles having a few drinks.

"Knuckles, it's wonderful that you've been engaged to Tikal for over a month now." Tails complimented cheerfully.

"Well, Thank you. I guess that's what happens in five years after the events with Infinite. You grow wiser, and experience new things." Knuckles explained. Sonic chuckles.

"Of all the people to be engaged, you were the last person I expected. Guess that shows you're not such a Knuckle-Head after all!" Sonic teased. Knuckles chuckles.

"Hey guys." called Shadow, making his way towards them, and sat down next to them, drinking his beer.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hey Shadow!" Knuckles welcomed.

"What's up, Shadow? Rouge really kept this place busy, hasn't she?" asked Sonic.

"Indeed she has. she has been excited to get this event done for a while." Shadow replied.

"I wonder why she decided to do a singing event?" Knuckles wondered.

"Beats me." Shadow answered.

"I mean, can anyone here actually sing? I don't think I have ever heard anyone in this room sing, ever." Sonic wondered.

"Guess it is just for fun. No reason really." Shadow guessed.

"Can you sing, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I can hold notes OK-ish. Although it has been a very long time, I am not sure if I can do that anymore. I may have gotten rusty." Sonic replied.

"Can't say I can, although I know Tikal has the voice of an angel." Knuckles stated.

"Take it she sings around you all the time?" Tails asked.

Knuckles nodded, with a smile on his face, looking over towards Tikal. Meanwhile, Rouge was on stage in front of the mic.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We know what we are here for. you may remember on the invitation, this is an open mic singing event. There is no prize, it is all just for fun. It can be any genre of music, and it can be any type of song. It could even be a song personal to you, that you may wanna share with the world." Rouge stated.

"Ooh, ooh! I know one! Espio, didn't you write a song a few years back?" Charmy exclaimed excited.

"Shut up, Charmy!" Espio exclaimed in embarrassed.

"Come on, Espio! I am sure it is a great song!" Vector encouraged.

"Yeah!" Big called.

"Well, I'm not sure. It is quite a personal song I never really shared before." Espio stated nervously.

"Well let us hear it, Espio. I am sure it is a wonderful song." Rouge smiled.

Everyone then began to cheer loudly, and chanted Espio's name over and over again. Espio blushed, but he then stood up.

"Alright! But be warned, I haven't even rehearsed this, so I am not sure how this will turn out." Espio warned.

He then went up on stage, and faced Rouge.

"Don't worry, Espio. Just tell my musicians what genre and key the song is in, and they will improvise." Rouge told him.

"Right. Guys, rock ballad, key of D minor!" Espio told them. The musicians all nodded.

"Should be interesting." Tails stated.

"Brave man." Knuckles added.

"Well." Shadow said.

"I like my rock and roll, but I never thought it'd be something Espio would like." Sonic stated.

"Play the guitar, Espio! Like you did when we did our Chaotix Recital!" Charmy yelled.

"First of all, Charmy, that was NOT a guitar, that was a shamisen, and second of all, I think it is against the rules to play an instrument while singing!" Espio snarled.

"Actually, you can, Espio. There are a selection of guitars you can use there." Rouge pointed out.

Espio then walked towards the guitars, and selected one. He looks at it for a while, and nods his head.

"Not sure where you got all this equipment, but I'll take it. This looks like a lead guitar." Espio stated.

After that, he walks over to the microphone, and strums a few chords on his guitar, beginning the song.

.

_**(Espio singing)**_

_A caged lion, a chained soul_

_I am trapped inside a mirror_

_I wash my face to show a mask_

_Underneath the one I wore last_

.

_The light shines, on this prism, shatters into countless rays_

_Twist, entwine them, no one found the place from which I came_

_._

_Chameleon, and I can be anybody_

_Where no one can see under my skin_

_My life belongs to someone else_

_Don't know who I am_

_Chameleon, feeding these lies to everybody_

_I'll never know what's really within me_

_Living the life of someone else_

_Don't know who I am_

.

"He is actually pretty good!" Knuckles chucked in surprise.

"Pretty good range to his voice." Sonic stated.

"Very good control." Tails added.

.

_**(Espio singing)**_

_This moth finds me alone and speaks to me_

_It says "Hey, don't look for what you cannot see"_

_And I raise my head and tried to reply_

_But the sound of my voice I can not recognize_

_._

_When this river is flowing down it'll cut its path in countless ways_

_Twisting, entwining, no one found the place from which I came_

_I don't know who I am_

_._

_Am I the Chameleon,_

_And I can be anybody_

_Where no one can see under my skin_

_My life belongs to someone else_

_Don't know who I am_

_Chameleon, feeding these lies to everybody_

_I'll never know what's really within me_

_Living the life of someone else_

_Don't know who I am_

.

_Good things was expected from me_

_Now all of my life, I ate them, they're all fed to me_

_With my mistake, I swallow the the whole world, oh_

_And I've become this soulless vessel for everyone_

_The chameleon_

.

As the bridge of the song plays, the audience cheer loudly as Espio strums his power chords with feeling.

"Pretty sweet rifts there from Espio." Shadow smiles in surprise.

.

**_(Espio and the audience singing)_**

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_._

_**(Espio singing)**_

_Chameleon,_

_And I can be anybody_

_Where no one can see under my skin_

_My life belongs to someone else_

_Don't know who I am_

_Chameleon, feeding these lies to everybody_

_I'll never know what's really within me_

_Living the life of someone else_

_I don't know who I am!_

.

After the song finishes, Espio puts the guitar down and then walks back to the mic.

"Thank you!" Espio thanked.

The audience cheered and clapped for Espio's amazing performance.

"Thank you, Espio for that remarkable song. That is what this is all about, it doesn't matter if you're a great singer or not, it is all about having fun, and singing from the heart. So without further delay, anybody else have a song they'd like to perform?" Rouge asked.

"Wonder who's brave enough to try it this time?" Knuckles wondered.

"Not a clue, Knuckles." Tails replied.

"Well let us hope the song comes out as cool as the song Espio just did." Sonic stated.

"Or comes out embarrassing if Big goes on to do a song." Shadow laughs, half drunk.

"OK, that's not cool, Shadow." Knuckles chuckled as well.

"I HAVE A SONG!" a female called out.

"Who said that?" Sonic wondered.

He looked around in the audience to find the source of where the voice came from. And by further inspection, he saw a hand raised in the air. And he gasped when he saw that it was Amy Rose who volunteered to go on stage and sing.

"AMY?! Oh great!" Sonic stated with worry.


	2. Amy's Serenade

**Chapter One: Amy's Serenade**

Amy made her way towards the stage, but Sonic gulped nervously.

"Why are you acting so dramatic, Sonic?" Tails wondered.

"Because it is Amy singing on stage!" Sonic stated.

"So?" Shadow questioned.

"Amy can go on stage and sing a song if she wants to, Sonic. Why are you so against the idea?" Knuckles asked.

"You guys forget already? Her being the obsessed fangirl of mine? Crazy about me, very demanding when it comes to marriage?" Sonic explained.

"Sonic, come on! Amy is eighteen years old now, I am certain that she has matured by now. So let her go up and have fun." Tails told him.

Sonic gulps nervously, but then he nods in agreement.

"OK, but if she starts singing a cheesy love song, and she starts with all this 'This song is for my darling Sonic!', then I am gone." Sonic warned.

"OK, well there she is on stage now." Knuckles pointed.

"Let us see what she is made of!" Tails said excitedly.

"I am sure she knows what she is doing." Shadow added.

"Please don't embarrass me!" Sonic hoped.

Meanwhile, we approach Amy going on stage. The audience cheered for Amy, as it was very brave on her part to go up and do this.

"Well, Amy. The stage is yours, girlfriend! Shock us!" Rouge encouraged. Amy smiles.

"Thank you, Rouge!" Amy thanked.

Rouge leaves the stage, and Amy approaches the microphone. She did look nervous, but she shook off, and began to speak again.

"OK, everyone, this is a song that speaks to my heart. It will help me get something off my chest, and confess the way I should have done from the start." Amy explained.

"Confess?! Yep, I knew it! It is gonna be a cheesy love song for me! Later guys!" Sonic nervously stated, and he was about to walk away. But suddenly, Knuckles grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Not tonight you are not!" Knuckles sternly told him.

"Not only a faker, but a wimp too!" Shadow added.

"Give it a chance, Sonic! She only said it's a confession, she never specified what it's about." Tails told him.

Sonic gave in, and sat down again. All he could do now was hope and prey it does not embarrass him.

"Guys, I would like a slow ballad, and I'm not sure what key, just improvise if possible, please?" Amy asked.

The musicians nodded, and began to play. Amy walked towards the microphone, and looked nervous as ever, which Sonic then noticed how nervous she was. Maybe it wasn't a song about him after all.

.

_**(Amy singing)**_

_Yeah_

_I am home now, home now_

_I've kept waiting for forever to find you_

_I'm not alone now, alone now_

_Now you've taken my heart in from the cold_

_Now I know is every time I look into your eyes, I'm home_

_I know_

_._

_You're where I belong_

_I belong to you_

_You're where I belong_

_And I know that's the truth_

_You're part of my heart_

_There's nothing I could do_

_Oh you're the one who'll keep me warm_

_And baby you're where I belong_

.

Sonic nods in surprise. He did not expect Amy to sound this amazing.

"OK, she has got quite a nice voice. I will admit." Sonic complimented.

"See?" Knuckles teased.

"I am just wondering what the song is about?" Tails thought.

"By the way she's singing those words, I can only assume it is a serenade to someone." Shadow assumed.

"A serenade? Is she singing this to me?" Sonic said in surprise.

.

**(Amy singing)**

You're my first taste, first taste

Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known

You're my safe place, my safe place

From a world that can be so cruel and cold

You're my harbor, you're my shelter, you're that welcome smile

That lets me know I'm home

.

_You're where I belong_

_I belong to you_

_You're where I belong_

_And I know that's the truth_

_You're part of my heart_

_There's nothing I could do_

_Oh you're the one who'll keep me warm_

_And baby you're where I belong_

.

Amy took the microphone off the stand, and started walking towards Sonic. Sonic gulped in surprise, wondering what Amy was doing, and why she was doing this.

"Uh, what is Amy doing? This is against the rules, isn't it?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic turned facing Tails, who was reading the rules on the invitation card.

"Does not state that you cannot walk around elsewhere with the microphone." Tails told him.

"Oh, shit! Sonic gulped.

Amy was standing in of Sonic, and Sonic gulped nervously.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_You're the one I came too, yeah_

_To keep me from the cold_

.

Amy then falls to her knees in front of Sonic, and Sonic's eyes were widened in surprise.

"Uh, Amy?! What are you doing?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. Amy looks up at Sonic with lust in her eyes, and smiles.

"Like I mentioned in my song..." Amy started.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_You're where I belong_

_I belong to you_

_You're where I belong_

_And I know that's the truth_

_You're part of my heart_

_There's nothing I could do_

_Oh you're the one who'll keep me warm_

_And baby you're where I belong_

.

Amy then stands up straight, and Sonic still looking surprised.

.

**_(Amy singing, backing vocalists improvising) _**

_You're where I belong_

_(You're where I belong)_

_(You're where I belong, you're my only home)_

_You're where I belong_

_(You're where I belong)_

_(You're where I belong, you're my only home)_

_You're where I belong_

_._

Amy then grabs a hold of of Sonic's hand, which made Sonic gasp in surprise. Amy still smiles lovingly at Sonic. Everyone looked on at the scenery, and they also gasped in surprise.

.

_**(Amy singing)**_

_I am home now, home now_

.

After Amy's song was finished, everyone applauded loudly. Sonic on the other hand stood there in complete shock.

"Amy, what is this all about?" Sonic wondered. Amy smiles.

"I sang that song to confess how I really feel about you, Sonic. Not as a desperate fan girl many years ago, or as that little girl who first met you at Little Planet, but how I feel about you from the heart." Amy explained.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Sonic asked.

"You don't even know? Sonic, I am trying to tell you that I serenaded that song to you, because I love you. I really love from my heart, mind and soul." Amy confessed.

The audience awed at what Amy said, and Sonic stood there in surprise. Amy placed a hand on Sonic's cheek, and placed her head towards Sonic's, but Sonic placed a hand in front of Amy's face. Amy along with everyone else gasped.

"Sonic?!" Amy exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Sonic stated.

And then after that, he stood up and walked out of the club. Amy looked on in shock, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

"Sonic!" Amy whimpered.

After that, Amy ran out of the other exit sobbing uncontrollably.

"The hell was that?!" Shadow thought.

"I don't know, Shadow." Tails responded.

"Well, I am not gonna sit here and wait to find out!" Knuckles snarled in anger.

After that, Knuckles stood up and ran after Sonic with anger.

"Knuckles, no! It's not worth it!" Tikal yelled to Knuckles.

But it was no use, Knuckles already walked out the door, and went after Sonic.


	3. Heartache

**Chapter Two: Heartache**

Amy was inside one of Rouge's changing rooms, crying her eyes out. She could not believe that after all that effort of confessing to Sonic, it still wasn't enough to win his heart. Cream, Vanilla and Tikal were there to comfort her.

"I don't understand! What have I done wrong?! I gave everything I had into that song, but he still doesn't notice how much he means to me!" Amy sobbed. Vanilla was rubbing her back softly.

"There, there, Amy." Vanilla said.

"I'm sure he was just shy, that's all." Cream hoped.

"It was very sudden, so that is probably why he walked off." Tikal hoped also.

"You don't get it! I have known Sonic for ten years, but it's coming to a moment that it does not matter what I do, how mature I act, how honest I am with him, it just doesn't seem like he cares at all. Like what else do I have to do to convince him? Unless he doesn't feel any affection for me at all." Amy cried.

"I don't know, Amy." Vanilla replied.

"Very shocking how he just walked out like that." Cream thought.

"Well, at the end of the day, Sonic has to follow his heart. It is only him that can make that decision now." Tikal explained.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the club. You come out when you feel better enough, Amy." Vanilla told her.

"Yes, I'll make my way back too." Tikal added.

"Get better soon, Amy." Cream told her.

Amy nodded, then the three left the room back into the club. Amy placed her head on the desk, and continued crying uncontrollably.

"Why, Sonic?! Why can't you love me like how I love you?" Amy whimpered in sorrow.

* * *

Outside of the club, Sonic was pacing back and forth trying to catch his breath. Sonic was in a situation where Amy confessed her love for him, that he never thought he would ever hear. She even came so close to kissing him, but Sonic couldn't bring himself to do it. Suddenly, the door opened with force, Sonic turns around, and sees that it was Knuckles.

"What the fuck was that, Sonic?!" Knuckles snapped.

"Knuckles?! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Never you mind why I am here, Sonic! What the hell was that shit?! Amy sang a song to confess how she really feels about you, and you just brushed her off like you don't give a shit!" Knuckles asked with anger.

"I just can't, alright?! Leave me alone, you're not helping matters for me, by bitching and yelling at me!" Sonic yelled back.

"Is that it? You 'just' can't?! Why can't you, Sonic? Is there something you are not telling me? Are you seeing another woman that nobody else knows? Got no balls? Embarrassed that this 'Knuckle-Head' beat you to the punch to scoring with a lady?" Knuckles asked demandingly.

"You know fine well that I can't, Knuckles! Did you forget that I am the hero of Mobius? I am always going to have enemies, and they will come after me all the time! And if they find out I have any sort of romantic connection with Amy, or anyone for that matter, they can and they will use her as bait! Use her as an easy target to get me to surrender to them. So before you try and judge me and make me look like the bad guy here, it is not that I don't want to have a relationship, but I can't!" Sonic explained, sadly.

"Well, if that is the case, Sonic, why am I stronger than you now?" Knuckles asked sternly.

"What, big muscles and breaking anything with your fists, that makes you stronger than me, does it? I have saved the world many times! Eggman enslaving animals, tampering with time, reviving Chaos, starting up the Eclipse Cannon, how in what way are you stronger than me, when I saved the world more than one time than you ever have?" Sonic angrily asked.

"Wanna know why I am stronger than you? Forget about the countless of times you've saved the planet, because there is more to it than that. Not only do I guard the Master Emerald, but I am also honest enough to the ones I love, and to grow up, and act my age. So once you have finally learned to do that, Sonic, then come back in and be a man, for once, not acting like that childish hedgehog you were ten years ago." Knuckles told him.

After that, Knuckles walked towards the club, opened the door, and walked back inside. Sonic turned away, and ran off at high speed towards a park that is one hundred miles away from the club. He walked towards the nearest tree, and punched it multiple times in anger.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why is being an adult so hard to do?! And damn it, Amy! Why do you make things so difficult for me to say? Now after all that, she won't love me the same way anymore, and it's all my fault. Now I'll know how she'll feel after this."Sonic stated sadly.

Sad tears flow from Sonic's eyes now, as he looks up towards the sky.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Now I can't wake up, I live in a nightmare_

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in this room, I'm hung up on you_

_Yet you're cool with just being friends_

_Left near the sidelines_

_Stopped by a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_But I can't see_

_._

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_Why don't you love me_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air we breathe_

_And why don't you love me, baby_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_Because I could be all that you'll need_

_._

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_Why don't you love me_

_Why don't you love me_

.

Sonic looks at the sky, and sad tears continued to flow from his eyes. He then realized something he never thought before. We now enter Amy's side of the story, where she stands from the desk she was sitting by, and looks at herself in the mirror, sad tears from her eyes.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_I am just so scared to tell you the truth_

_Now my heartache can't take anymore_

_Broken and bruised and I've longed for you_

_Now I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left near the sidelines_

_Stuck by a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_Please just tell me_

.

**_(Sonic and Amy singing)_**

_Why don't you love me_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air we breathe_

_And why don't you love me, baby_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_Because I could be all that you'll need_

.

Back with Sonic, he gasped in surprise at his thoughts.

"Is this really how I made Amy feel? This pain I'm feeling now, is this what I have been doing to Amy this whole time?" Sonic thought, as sad tears fell from his eyes.

.

_**(Amy singing)**_

_Why don't you give me a reason_

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_Please tell me the truth_

_**(Amy singing)**_

_You know that I'll keep believing_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_Till I'm with you_

.

Sonic stares into a puddle, and his reflection shows an image of Amy. Amy stares into the mirror, and shows an image of Sonic. They both look into it with sad tears in their eyes.

.

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_Why don't you love me_

_**(Amy singing)**_

_Kiss me,_

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_I could feel your heart tonight_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_It's killing me_

.

Sonic in anger, splashes the puddle, and sheds more sad tears, and the same time, Amy throws a chair and smashes the mirror in front of her, and she also sheds sad tears in her eyes, and collapses to the floor.

.

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_So, why don't you love me_

_Touch me_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_Tell me I'm your everything_

_The air we breathe_

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_And why don't you love me,_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_Baby_

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_Because I could be all that you'll need_

.

Sonic then collapses to his side, crying uncontrollably, and so does Amy.

.

_**(Sonic singing)**_

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh_

_Why don't you love me_

_Why don't you love me_

_**(Amy singing)**_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_**(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

_Why don't you love me_

_Why don't you love me_

_._

_**(Amy singing)**_

_Why don't you love me_

.

"I can't take this anymore!" Amy whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Amy!" Sonic said with guilt.


	4. Infinite Love

**Chapter Three: Infinite Love**

Back in the club, Rouge was on stage trying to check and see who's willing to come on stage to perform a song. But so far, no such luck is happening.

"I guess we could take a break, after that incident happened." Rouge thought.

"I'll go on stage and perform a song!" Big said.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Oh." Big said, disappointed.

"Is anyone gonna have any guts to do a song? So far, only Espio and Amy have done a song." Vector wondered.

"Hopefully, because this isn't really a singing event, if nobody is gonna go and sing." Tikal thought.

"I'll go on stage, and sing, if that isn't a problem!" a voice called.

Everyone looked towards the door, and saw Knuckles standing there. Tikal gasped in surprise.

"Knuckles?! Really?!" Shadow thought surprised.

"But Knuckles, can you even sing?" Rouge asked.

"Hey, there's no prize for the best voice. So even if I do sound like shit on stage, I've got nothing to lose, really." Knuckles replied.

"Hmm, good point." Rouge giggled.

"But on one condition." Knuckles said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Rouge asked.

"Well, is there a rule against duets?" Knuckles wondered.

"No, it can be one person, two people, three, four, ten, twenty, one hundred, hell, even everyone in this room can sing a song at once. Just as long as we get some singing here, that makes this event worth something." Rouge explained. Knuckles turns around, and looks at Tikal with a grin on his face.

"Well, in that case, may I please have the most beautiful woman in this club, my fiancee come up and do a duet with me, please?" Knuckles asked, as he walked over towards Tikal, extending his hand towards her. Tikal smiles, and takes a hold of Knuckles' hand.

"I would love to, Knuckles." Tikal told him.

After that, Knuckles and Tikal made their way on stage. As soon as they made it on stage, Knuckles and Tikal picked up a microphone each, and then Knuckles turned to face the musicians.

"OK folks, country ballad, in key of E major please?" Knuckles asked them.

The musicians all nodded, and began to play a slow country ballad. Knuckles then turned to face Tikal with a smile on his face.

"This goes to us." Knuckles told her. Tikal smiles warmly at him.

.

_**(Knuckles singing)**_

_I knew that moment you walked into the room_

_I never had this with anybody else, but you_

_I cannot forget that coloured dress_

_My heart is beating out of my chest_

_So falling for you, was all I've known to do_

_._

_**(Tikal singing)**_

_Now after all this time_

_There is no end in sight_

_Because we can't separate something heaven made_

_._

_**(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

_Infinite love_

_That's what we'll have together_

_You are the one, until the twelfth of never_

_Baby look around_

_With you I am armed forever_

_Now all of my life_

_You will be my infinite love_

_._

_**(Tikal singing)**_

_Looking back, is it crazy that we're here?_

_Stronger than ever and deeper every year_

_._

_Each day is greater than the last_

_And I'm thanking Chaos for all we have_

_And every time we've kissed, it's all too clear_

_._

_**(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

_Infinite love_

_That's what we'll have together_

_You are the one, until the twelfth of never_

_Baby look around_

_With you I am armed forever_

_Now all of my life_

_You will be my infinite love_

_._

_**(Knuckles singing)**_

_Yeah, now after all this time_

_There is no end in sight_

_**(Tikal singing)**_

_Because we can't separate something heaven made_

_._

_**(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

_Infinite love_

_That's what we'll have together_

_You are the one, until the twelfth of never_

_Baby look around_

_With you I am armed forever_

_Now all of my life_

_You will be my infinite love_

_._

_**(Tikal singing)**_

_For all of my life_

_You will be my_

_._

_**(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

_Infinite love_

.

After the song was finished, the audienced cheered loudly for them, and then Knuckles grabbed both of Tikal's hands lovingly.

"Tikal, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. You coming back to Mobius is not the reason that made me love you, and I didn't choose you, my heart chose you." Knuckles told her. Tikal smiles.

"I love you too, Knuckles. More than you will ever know." Tikal replied.

After that, they both drew their heads closer to one another, and their lips made contact for a loving passionate kiss. The audience awed, and oohed at this scenery.

"GET A ROOM!" Charmy yelled.

Vector then slaps him across the head, not too rough, but firm enough.

"Shut up, jealous little shit!" Vector snarled.

"Hmph!" Shadow added.

"Come on, Shadow! It's not so bad. It is a wonderful thing." Tails smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will pass on the mushy shit. Not really my thing." Shadow responded.

Meanwhile, Tikal walked back towards Cream and Vanilla, who hugged her, while Knuckles made his way back towards Tails and Shadow.

"Well, that was something else! Never even knew I had a voice fitted for that." Knuckles stated in surprise.

"Simple, but effective, Knuckles. Does not matter if your vocals are a baritone, if you can at least hold a note, and keep in tune, that makes you a singer." Tails told him. Knuckles smiled, and high fives Tails.

"Thanks, little brother." Knuckles thanked.

"Speaking of brother, where is Sonic?" Tails wondered.

"Yeah, he went off in some sort of strange attitude after Amy sang him a song." Shadow stated.

"Oh, him? Well, the little boy still hasn't grown up." Knuckles stated sternly.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked.

"Well, he is still living in the past, toying with Amy's heart, and not returning any affection towards her. She literally poured her heart out for him, and yet he still denies her like she is just a piece of dirt he brushes off his shoulders." Knuckles replied.

"Well, let's not be too hard on him, he's not use to having this type of affection towards him. He has spend all of his life in freedom, and fighting against Eggman and protecting the planet. I am in no way defending him, because yeah, it is quite childish on his part, I will admit, but just think in his thoughts. The only thing he can do now is follow his heart, and make a decision on what he wants in life, or how he really feels deep inside." Tails explained.

"Well, here is hoping you're right about that, Tails." Knuckles hoped.

"Knowing Blue, I highly doubt it." Shadow thought.


	5. Amy Loses It

**Chapter Four: Amy Loses It**

Back in one of Rouge's changing rooms, Amy was still on the floor crying uncontrollably. She did not understand why Sonic was acting the way he was earlier.

"I seriously don't understand! What have I done to him this time that was so wrong? Did I really traumatize him so much as children, that he's not taking notice of me anymore?" Amy wondered.

Amy looked at a portrait on the wall, that has the Sonic crew after they saved the world from Mephiles on Soleanna. Amy sheds a sad tear from her eye.

"Or does he not have feelings for me at all?" Amy sadly said.

She then turns away from the photo. She walks towards the window, and looks at the stars in the sky.

"The many adventures we've had. Little Planet, Chaos, Space Colony Ark, Metal Overlord, Black Doom, Mephiles, Dark Gia, the Time Eater, Infinite, and even after countless of times I have given my heart to him, he never seems to return any affection towards me whatsoever." Amy sadly stated.

"I don't even know what to feel anymore. He doesn't seem to notice me at all, and he doesn't seem to act like he cares about how it makes me feel. It is really tearing me apart, and I can't take this anymore!" Amy snapped.

.

_**(Amy singing)**_

_I thought I saw the man brought to life_

_He was warm, he comes around, like he was dignified_

_He shows me what it's like to cry_

_Well he couldn't be the man I've adored_

_He doesn't seem to know, nor seems to care_

_What his heart was for_

_Now, I don't know him anymore_

.

Amy takes a photo out from her purse, and looks at it with tears flowing from both of her eyes. It was a photo of her and Sonic at the picnic during Sonic's sixteenth birthday party after the adventures with the Time Eater.

.

_**(Amy singing)**_

_There's nothing where we use to lie_

_Conversation's now run dry_

_That's what's going on_

_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

.

Amy places the photo back into her purse. She then turned away from the window, and angrily placed both hands on her head, and sheds more sad tears.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_I'm all out of faith_

_This's now how I feel, so cold and so shamed_

_Lying naked on this floor_

_Illusions never changed_

_Into something real_

_Wide awake, now I can see this perfect sky is torn_

_He's a little late_

_I'm already torn_

.

Amy looked over towards the room, and remembered the smashed mirror that she broke earlier.

"Well, I better tidy this mess up, before Rouge kills me. Lucky she keeps spare mirrors in the cupboard." Amy thought.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_Now I guess this fortune teller's right_

_I should have seen just what is there_

_And not some holy light_

_But you've crawled beneath my veins, but now_

_I don't care, I don't no luck_

_I don't miss this all that much_

_There's just too many things_

_That I can't touch, I'm torn_

.

Amy then grabs a dustpan and dust brush, and brushes the broken mirror into the pan. She then lifts up the broken pieces she lifts up, and puts them in the trash can.

.

**(Amy singing)**

I'm all out of faith

This's now how I feel, so cold and so shamed

Lying naked on this floor

Illusions never changed

Into something real

Wide awake, now I can see this perfect sky is torn

He's a little late

I'm already torn

.

Torn

.

Amy then wipes the tears from her eyes, and puts on a serious frown.

"Well, if Sonic won't take notice of me, then who needs him? No point in wasting my time showing affection and love towards someone who refuses to acknowledge anything I have given him." Amy sadly, but said seriously.

After Amy puts the last remains of the broken mirror into the trash, she then closes the lid of the trash can, puts away the brush and pan, and she then goes into the cupboard to grab another mirror. She lifts up the mirror, and places the mirror on the same desk she sat on earlier. Amy smiles proudly at her work.

"There we go, Rouge will not notice a thing." Amy stated.

.

**_(Amy singing)_**

_There's nothing where we use to lie_

_My inspirations have run dry_

_And that's what is going on_

_Northing's right, I'm torn_

_._

_I'm all out of faith_

_This now how I feel, so cold and so shamed_

_Lying naked on this floor_

_Illusions never changed_

_Into something real_

_Wide awake, now I can see this perfect sky is torn_

_He's a little late_

_I'm already torn_

_._

_I'm all out of faith_

_This's now how I feel, so cold and so shamed_

_Bound and broken on this floor_

_He's a little late_

_I'm already torn_

_._

_Torn_

_Torn_

.

After that, Amy then turned to face the door that leads back into the club. She takes a deep breath.

"OK, I think I've been here long enough. So I think I better head off back into the club, and enjoy the rest of the evening while I can. The girls will be worried about me." Amy thought.

After that, Amy walked towards the door, opens it, steps outside, and closes the door. Then Amy makes her way towards the club. Amy wants to forget about Sonic, but the question on her mind is that is this really what she wants? And is she serious about anything she said earlier, or was this just out of depression?

Sonic has not been seen nearly all evening, nor has he even returned. There was absolutely no telling when he'll be back, if he ever comes back at all. But even if he does, how would Amy react to this?


	6. Tails & Cream's Moment

**Chapter Five: Tails and Cream's Moment**

Back in Club Rouge, Cream was sitting with Vanilla and Tikal, talking about Tikal's song with Knuckles that happened earlier.

"That was a beautiful song you and him did earlier, Tikal!" Vanilla praised.

"Definitely shows you two were made for each other." Cream states happily. Tikal giggles.

"Well, thank you. Knuckles means the absolute world to me. And he even surprised me with his voice as well." Tikal stated.

"You didn't know that he could sing?" Cream thought.

"No. And then again, neither did he." Tikal chuckles, and Cream and Vanilla also chuckle at that statement.

They hear the doors open, and they all looked around, and saw Amy walking back towards them.

"Amy! Glad to see you're feeling better." Vanilla stated.

"Yeah, we were getting worried about you." Tikal added.

"How are you feeling, Amy?" Cream asked. Amy took a seat and sighs.

"Well, I'm not 100% better, but better than I was earlier." Amy replied.

"Still feeling upset over Sonic?" Vanilla asked. Amy sighed sadly.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Right now, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening while we can. We're meant to be here to have fun, not cause a scene." Amy smiled.

"Fair enough." Cream replies.

With Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, they were having sips of their beers.

"And then after that, just knew Tikal needed to be apart of my life. So the next day, I bought a ring, and proposed to her that night. And as soon as she said yes, I knew this was real. We were meant to be, and it is forever." Knuckles said.

"It is absolutely beautiful, that ring too. Any ideas when the wedding is?" Tails asked.

"None as of yet, just when we can afford the wedding, really." Knuckles stated.

"Well, can't keep that woman hanging forever. Women look for a man, not a prune." Shadow warned.

"And how do you know what women want, Shadow?" Knuckles wondered. Shadow gulped.

"Uh, it was a book I read at Rouge and mine's house." Shadow lied. Knuckles chuckles.

"Of course it is." Knuckles said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Rouge goes back on stage to introduce hopefully yet another brave person to come on and sing.

"OK ladies and gentlemen, I believe that last song we heard was stunning with two people. We need another like this. So do we have another duo that can sing for us?" Rouge wondered.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but I doubt anyone would want to come on and sing with me." Cream stated sadly.

"Screw it, I'll do it! I'll sing a duet with you, Cream." Tails said randomly.

Everyone looked on at Tails in surprise.

"Tails?! Are you sure you wanna do this?" Knuckles thought.

"Well, you only live once, and it is something I haven't done before. So Cream, shall we?" Tails smiled. Cream looking surprised, but she smiled back.

"Gladly!" Cream exclaimed in surprise.

After that, they both made their way on stage, and both stood in front of the microphone stands, and picked up their mics.

"Musicians, play any kind of like ballad." Tails asked.

"A ballad?! But, what will the song be about?" Cream asked in surprise.

"Just make up anything, Cream. Sing from your heart." Tails replied.

Cream didn't really know what he meant by that, but she nods in agreement. The music then started to slowly.

.

**_(Cream singing)_**

_If I'm to win your heart_

_If you let me in your heart_

_I'll be so happy, baby, ooh_

_Just with these arms to be_

_Holding you close with me_

_There's nothing in the world I won't try_

_No limits to what I'll do to make you mine, because_

.

This really surprised Tails. Hearing those words, it sounded like a romance. But Tails was not going to let this beat him, and he decided to go with the flow.

.

**_(Tails and Cream singing)_**

_I'll climb right into the sky_

_I'll take down the stars_

_Just to be in your arms, baby_

_I'll go to capture the moon_

_That's what I would do_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

.

Tails and Cream look at one another with a surprise look on their faces. They had no idea where these words were coming from, but they continued to sing from their hearts.

.

**_(Cream singing, Tails improvising)_**

_If I'm to taste your kiss_

_There'll be no sweeter gift_

_Heaven would offer, baby, oh_

_(Oh, baby)_

_I want to be the one_

_(I want to be the one)_

_Living to give you love_

.

"Damn, Tails and Cream are holding nothing back here!" Knuckles stated in surprise.

"Love has no limits with age. Young love, by the look of things." Shadow thought. But Knuckles looks at Shadow in surprise. How does he know so much about what romance is?

.

**_(Tails and Cream singing)_**

_I'll walk across the world just to be_

_Close to you, because I want you close to me, yeah_

_._

**_(Tails and Cream singing)_**

_I'll climb right into the sky_

_I'll take down the stars_

_Just to be in your arms, baby_

_I'll go to capture the moon_

_That's what I would do_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

.

"Aw, so romantic, actually!" Vanilla praised happily.

"Aren't they a little too young for that though?" Amy thought.

"Not really. I mean, weren't you like eight years old when you fell in love with Sonic?" Tikal asked.

"Good point, Tikal." Amy replied.

.

**_(Cream singing, Tails improvising)_**

_For the rest of our lives_

_(For the rest of our lives)_

_Love me for the rest of our time_

_(Oh baby, baby, ooh)_

_Just say these words_

_Then I'll give you my world_

_There's nothing I won't do_

**_(Tails and Cream singing)_**

_Baby, just to be with you_

_._

**_(Cream singing)_**

_Ah, ah ah_

**_(Tails singing)_**

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh_

.

Tails and Cream look into one another's eyes closely, and passionately.

.

**_(Tails and Cream singing)_**

_I'll climb right into the sky_

_I'll take down the stars_

_Just to be in your arms, baby_

_I'll go to capture the moon_

_That's what I would do_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_Just to hear you say that you love me, baby_

_._

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_._

**_(Cream singing, Tails improvising)_**

_Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby_

_(Oh, I need you, baby)_

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_Just say you love me_

_(Just say you love me, baby)_

_Just say you need me_

_(Oh I need you to love me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_._

**_(Cream singing)_**

_Just to hear you say that you love me_

_(Tails singing)_

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh_

.

After that, the audience applauded the both of them. This was probably the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen. Tails and Cream still looking into one another's eyes.

"Cream, when I mentioned sing from the heart, was that it?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Yes, it was. And it was all how I feel towards you." Cream confessed. Tails gasped in shock.

"Really?!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Cream replied. Tails smiles.

"Well, now that you've mentioned that, it makes it easier for me to confess that I feel the same way." Tails told her.

Cream gasped in shock, and tried to reply to him, but Tails suddenly gave her a warm loving embrace. Cream was surprised by his actions, but she gave into his embrace, and placed her arms around his waist.

"Well, Tails got the girl. I'm proud of him." Knuckles smiled.

"Young love lives a lot longer." Shadow stated.

"Speaking of love, Shadow, how do you know all about this?" Knuckles wondered.

"Uh..." Shadow hesitated.


	7. I Can Change This

**Chapter Six: I Can Change This**

A hundred miles away, Sonic was still in the park. He was laying on the grass next to a pond for at least an hour and a half. He was feeling very bad about what he did to Amy earlier.

"I cannot believe that I have made Amy feel like this. Is this the real pain I've made her suffer all these years?" Sonic wondered.

He then stood up, and looked at the sky. He was looking at the stars, and saw it form into a silhouette of Amy.

"But what I don't understand, is why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel the way I do after what I have done to her? And most importantly, why the hell is my heart pounding so hard at the thought of her?" Sonic wondered.

He placed his hand on his chest, and he felt his heart pounding like crazy. Sonic did not know what the reason was for this, nor has he ever experienced this before. But Sonic was determined to find out.

"OK, think inside the box, Sonic! Put yourself in Amy's shoes. I know it is not a heart attack, because it's not painful, and I know it's not adrenaline either, because I haven't done much running today, nor has Eggman bothered us for so long. So if I was Amy, what would she tell me that this could be?" Sonic wondered.

He thought long and hard about this situation. But no matter how long he thought, he could not find the right mind to believe what this could be. But then suddenly, he just gasped in surprise, as something came to mind.

"Hang on a moment! Fuck! That's it! OK, Amy has been asking me to marry her multiple times, she is crazy obsessed with me, and she did a love song earlier today because she wanted to confess her feelings in a way that she believed she should have done from the start. She did not want to marry me because she's a fan of mine, and wanted me all to herself..." Sonic cuts himself off, and looks at the sky.

"But it is because she loves me. She is deeply in love with me. So if I am feeling the same way as she is, does that mean...?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic looks at the stars carefully, and sees another silhouette next to the one in the shape of Amy, and it walks towards her, and kisses her lovingly on the lips. As it slowly begins to be more detailed, Sonic gasped in shock to see who that was. It was himself.

"Yes, I am! That confirms it! I know why Amy has been chasing me all these years, and I know exactly how I feel, and what I want! I am Sonic the Hedgehog, and I want Amy! I want Amy, because I love her!" Sonic said it loud and proud, with a smile on his face.

After that, he was about to run out of the park, but he had second thoughts.

"But, even if I do go back, is it too late for me to confess? After what I did earlier, will she even want me to talk to her? Will she still feel the same as she always has been towards me?" Sonic thought. But he shook off, and had a serious frown on his face.

"No! Even if she does, even if our world is not what it was like before, and even if we feel down in the dumps, I will not let it end like this! Not a fucking chance in hell! I can fix this! It is NEVER too late to change what I have done! I will run straight back to the club, and I will fix this!" Sonic stated in determination.

Sonic then aimed himself towards the exit of the door, ready to begin his run.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_This world can never be_

_What I've expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who could have guessed it?_

_I shall not leave alone_

_All the things that I own_

_That makes you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

.

After that, Sonic begins running at high speed back towards the club. Although he was not running as fast as he usually does, as he is slightly worried.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I'd hear you say_

_You want to change your life_

_Now and again we'll try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn this all around_

_Because it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

.

Sonic then stops himself in his tracks, and looks at the sky again, to see the stars forming in the shape of himself and Amy slow dancing. Sonic sheds a tear in his eye.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_No one shall ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who could have guessed it?_

_Now I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

.

Sonic then proceeds to continue running back towards the club. He was determined to change his actions, and mistake he made earlier this evening.

_._

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I'd hear you say_

_You want to change your life_

_Now and again we'll try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn this all around_

_Because it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

.

Sonic then stops at a vending machine, places a coin inside it, and orders a soda can. As the can drops, he then lifts the can up, and opens it.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The times we've lost_

_Can't get this back_

_The lives we've had_

_Won't be ours again_

.

Sonic takes a long sip of his soda, until there was nothing left to drink. He then crushes the soda can in his hand.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_This world can never be_

_What I've expected_

_And if I don't belong_

.

Sonic then drops the can to the ground, and for the final time, he charges off at high speed back to Club Rouge.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I'd hear you say_

_You want to change your life_

_Now and again we'll try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn this all around_

_Because it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_._

_Maybe we'll turn this all around_

_Because it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_(It's never too late)_

_._

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

.

And Sonic ran as fast as he could, and he was nearly at Club Rouge. Can Sonic put this right, and change the mistake he has made?


	8. Shadow Confesses?

**Chapter Seven: Shadow Confesses? **

Back at Club Rouge, Shadow was hesitating at Knuckles' question. Knuckles noticed Shadow's sudden knowledge about love and romance, and he was determined to find out why.

"Well, how do you know all about this, Shadow? And this time, without this book excuse." Knuckles asked.

"What's going on here, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Shadow is hiding something." Knuckles replied.

"Hiding? Hiding what, Shadow?" Tails wondered.

"It's nothing to do with any of you!" Shadow snarled.

"Is it personal, or is it obvious that you possibly have a crush on someone?" Knuckles teased, with a grin.

"Impossible! An artificial lifeform being in love? You must be kidding!" Shadow snarled again.

"Why is that impossible, Shadow?" Tails wondered.

"If it was impossible, how do you know so much about romance? You said it yourself, love has no limits to age when Tails was with Cream on stage, so what stops you from falling in love with anyone? Don't be like Sonic, and act negative about this!" Knuckles teased.

He did this on purpose, because he knows Shadow gets ticked off when someone compares him to Sonic. Shadow grunted angrily, and smashes his pint glass.

"FINE! But don't you EVER compare me to him again!" Shadow snapped. Knuckles just smiles.

"There we go, Ultimate Love Machine!" Knuckles teased again.

"No need to be nervous, Shadow. We won't question it." Tails smiles.

Shadow thought long and hard about this, but he sighs in defeat.

"Well, if you must know, there is one woman that I do actually like." Shadow started.

"Oh? And who is she?" Tails asked.

"The one who owns this club. Rouge." Shadow answered.

"There you go! Was not so hard, was it?" Knuckles praised.

"Why was that hard to answer?" Tails wondered.

"Well, I guess I was just scared to grow emotionally attached to someone, in case I lose them, like I lost Maria." Shadow sadly stated.

"Shadow, what Maria did was her choice. She saved you, because she knew you had a purpose." Tails explained.

"And besides, Rouge is a tough girl. Believe me, I know. She use to kick my ass on a daily basis." Knuckles laughs.

"Alright, well what do you guys suppose I do?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, well..." Tails wondered.

"You could go up on stage and sing a song for, or with her." Knuckles advised. Shadow looks at Knuckles with surprise.

"Sing to her?!" Shadow exclaimed in shock.

"That will work. What's the matter with that?" Tails wondered.

"Because being an artificial lifeform, I doubt very much I can sing at all." Shadow replied.

"Well, you can speak, can't you?" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Shadow asked confused.

"Well, if you can speak, then you have a voice, and if you have a voice, not only can you speak, you can also sing." Tails explained.

"But I don't know how to." Shadow said.

"Neither did I, but managed to do so. Like I mentioned to Rouge, it doesn't matter if you're a good singer or not, it is all about having fun. And if you sing to or with Rouge, she'll see you're giving an effort." Knuckles stated. Shadow smiles.

"You know what, you're right!" Shadow stands up.

"ROUGE!" Shadow yells.

Rouge turns to face Shadow.

"What is it, Shadow?" Rouge wondered.

"I want to perform a song on stage, with you!" Shadow replied. Rouge was surprised. The audience were even stunned silence hearing this.

"Really?!" Rouge asked in surprise.

"No questions please? Please, get on stage, and sing a song with me. I have got something to get off my chest with you." Shadow pleaded. Rouge shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Not sure what this confession is, but OK." Rouge smiles.

After that, Shadow and Rouge made it on stage, and stood in front of their mic stands. Shadow turns to face the musicians.

"Key of F# please? Acoustic piano mainly, please? Maybe some orchestra?" Shadow asked.

The musicians nod, and began to play their instruments. Suddenly, Shadow holds Rouge's hand softly, which caught Rouge off guard. As Shadow smiles at Rouge, Rouge smiles back.

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_I know that it's late, and I know you're weary_

_I know you've got plans that don't include me_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Yet here we are, we are both lonely_

_We've longed for shelter against all we can see_

_._

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_We shouldn't worry, because no one will care, girl_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Look at those stars now, that're so far away_

.

At this moment, Shadow and Rouge turn to face one another, and look into one another's eyes.

.

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_We've got tonight_

_Don't need tomorrow_

_We've got tonight, babe_

_So why don't you stay?_

.

"Looks like it is working in his favour, Knuckles." Tails stated happily.

"And he's holding a note pretty well too." Knuckles smiles.

.

**(Rouge singing)**

Deep inside my soul, I was so lonely

All of my hopes, have faded away

I need your love, just like everyone else does

And I have kept searching, until today

.

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Now here it is, girl_

_We have it all now_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Now here we are, babe_

_What will you say?_

.

Shadow places one arm around Rouge's waist, while Rouge places an arm around Shadow's shoulders.

.

**_(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

_We've got tonight_

_Don't need tomorrow_

_We've got tonight, babe_

_So why don't we stay?_

_._

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_I know that it's late, and I know you're weary_

_I know you've got plans that don't include me_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Yet here we are_

**_(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

_We are both lonely_

_Us two are lonely_

.

"Aw, it's so romantic!" Vanilla happily stated.

"It really is. Who'd ever though an artificial lifeform was capable of a voice like that?" Cream wondered.

"Or capable of loving the way he does." Tikal added.

"Even an artificial lifeform is capable of love, unlike someone I know." Amy sadly stated to herself.

.

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_We've got tonight_

_Won't need tomorrow_

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Let's make this last_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_We'll find a way_

**_(Shadow singing)_**

_Turn off the lights_

**_(Rouge singing)_**

_Please take my hand now_

_._

**_(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

_We've got tonight, babe_

_So why don't we stay?_

_._

**_(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

_We've got tonight, babe_

_So why don't we stay?_

.

After that, the audience cheered loudly for them. But Rouge was still surprised by Shadow's actions tonight.

"You're not drunk are you, Shadow?" Rouge hoped.

"Not anymore I am not." Shadow replied.

"How did you learn to sing like that?" Rouge wondered.

"You. You were how I learned to sing. I'll cut to the chase, because I do not care anymore. I love you, Rouge." Shadow confessed. Rouge was surprised, but then smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Shadow." Rouge replied.

And after that, Shadow and Rouge drew their heads closer towards one another's, and their lips connect for a loving passionate kiss. The audience awed and cheered at this wonderful moment. They break this kiss, and Rouge took a microphone off the stand.

"OK, I am sorry to say that it is time to close the club soon." Rouge mentioned.

"You are gonna do it, aren't you?!" Charmy called out. Again Vector taps Charmy on the head hard. Rouge laughs.

"Well, that is not the only thing happening, but I usually close before midnight, and I only have time for one more song performed tonight. So if anyone is brave to come up and do one, better say now." Rouge said.

Suddenly the doors were heard opening.

"I'LL DO IT!" called the voice.

Everyone turned to face the figure standing at the door. And all gasped in surprise when they all saw who it was. Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed in shock.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sonic was standing at the doorway, and everyone looked on in surprise.

"Sonic! You're back?" Tails said surprised.

"Grown up yet, or you still being a fucking prick?!" Knuckles asked sternly.

"Now, I know people are pissed with me, and you all have every right to be. I just needed time to discover myself, and what I want to do, and what I need." Sonic explained. But Amy's face turned into anger, and she stood up.

"And what exactly is that, Sonic?! You wanna care about nothing but your damn freedom?!" Amy snapped.

"Well, that is partially it, but..." Sonic was cut off.

"Oh, so that is what you want?! You want to do a song that is about breaking my heart, and then you're gonna take the piss, and rub it in about how I will never have happiness with you, or anyone? The sad part is, Shadow was even manly enough to admit he loves someone, what is your fucking excuse?!" Amy snapped.

"I have no excuse, you are right, Amy! You are absolutely right, not anymore I don't. Because like Knuckles told me, I am not a young immature teen anymore, and I have no idea why I was still acting like that. I am just not use to being grown up, but the things you say to me, made me realise something." Sonic mentioned.

"Right, so what are you gonna do this song about then? Is it an apology?" Amy impatiently asked.

"No, it is about something else." Sonic replied.

"What, you're not sorry?!" Amy snapped.

"Amy, can you PLEASE stop jumping into conclusion before I say anything?! It's already hard enough trying to explain my actions, let alone you cutting me off, and jump to conclusions!" Sonic snarled.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll leave! The club will close shortly soon anyway, now you've stalled and wasted time!" Amy snapped, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

Amy was walking away from Sonic, and made her way towards the exit.

"Fuck, I can't let it end this way!" Sonic stated, as he rushed onto the stage.

"Rouge, please keep the club open a little longer! I need to perform this song!" Sonic pleaded.

"OK, fine, Baby-Blue! But ten more minutes. Then it is closing time!" Rouge warned. She then took a seat next to Shadow.

"Musicians, I don't care what genre of music you play, just as long as it sounds like I'm sorry, or romance!" Sonic told them.

The musicians nodded, and started to play a soft intro to the song.

"This is a song that I have written for Amy Rose. If you could Amy, please stay a little longer, because I need you to hear this, please?" Sonic pleaded.

Amy stopped at the door, as she heard Sonic speaking. She then turned to face Sonic with an angry frown on her face.

"This better be worth it!" Amy stated, as she crossed her arms.

Sonic then wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I am sorry, Amy, for everything I have ever done to you. This song I'm singing is for you, and how I really feel about you, that the new grown up me should have said a long time ago." Sonic said with guilt.

Amy's reaction turned from an angry frown, to a surprised frown. Everyone else also had a surprised look on their faces. This was a new attitude from Sonic, compared to what they saw earlier.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I've never dreamed I'd love this hard_

_I would fall, and I'd fight to have you in my arms_

_You are the dream came true to me_

_You're the light in my eyes, and you're wrapped around my heart_

.

Sad, guilty tears fell from Sonic's eyes, and Amy noticed this, and saw that he's not even joking this time.

"Sonic?" Amy wondered.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_You will always have this place_

_Nothing will ever separate us_

.

Sonic takes the mic off the stand, and walks down the steps, and looks at Amy the entire time. His eyes were still flooding with sad and guilty tears.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I want you to know I'll go_

_To the ends of the earth for you_

_No undertow could make me let go_

_Forever, I'm bound to you_

_Because I'd walk through fire, I'd walk through pain_

_I'm already there when you call my name_

_I want you to know I'll go_

_To the ends of the earth for you_

.

Amy now has happy tears in her eyes, but she also felt sad at the same time, as she has never seen Sonic cry before. Sonic still never looked away from her, and kept his eyes on her the entire time.

"Sonic is crying?!" Tails stated in surprise.

"Sonic has NEVER cried before." Knuckles added.

"Especially for Amy." Shadow stated.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I can't keep your heart from breaking_

_I am here, I will hold you, love you through this aching_

_I believe in you and all you are_

_I can't see, I don't count, I don't care how many scars_

_._

_You will always have this place_

_Nothing will ever separate us_

.

Sonic then slowly walks towards Amy, with his eyes still flooding with tears. Amy held her mouth with her hands, and tears fell from her eyes.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I want you to know I'll go_

_To the ends of the earth for you_

_No undertow could make me let go_

_Forever, I'm bound to you_

_Because I'd walk through fire, I'd walk through pain_

_I'm already there when you call my name_

_I want you to know I'll go_

_To the ends of the earth for you_

.

Sonic then stands in front of Amy, and stares into her eyes. He wanted to show Amy that he wasn't joking about everything he was saying to her.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I will be there beside you, always behind you_

_I won't ever deny you, I'll love you for life_

_I'll chase down the dark, tear through the night_

_I will stand up and fight, I will give you my life_

.

Sonic falls to all fours, catching his breath. He was crying with many tears in his eyes. Amy knelt down in front of him, and lifted his head up with one hand.

"Sonic?" Amy called.

Sonic just looked into Amy's eyes deeply. He never realized until now how much she meant to him.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_I'll go to the ends of the earth_

_Ooh, I'll never let go, oh_

.

Sonic held one of Amy's hands, and he and her slowly raised back up into a standing position. The audience couldn't do much, but just watch at this powerful yet emotional scenery. Sonic never looked away from Amy's eyes. They never lost eye contact whatsoever, and both eyes still filled with a mix of happy, sad, and guilty tears.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_Because I'd walk through fire, I'd walk through pain_

_I'm already there when you call my name_

_I want you to know I'll go_

_To the ends of the earth for you_

.

Sonic wrapped one arm around Amy's waist, and Amy wrapped both arms around Sonic's neck.

.

**_(Sonic singing)_**

_To the ends of the earth for you_

_Forever, I'm bound to you_

.

After that powerful yet emotional song was finished, Sonic and Amy looked into one another's eyes deeply.

"I love you, Ames! I always have done!" Sonic stated loud and proudly.

Amy wiped the tears from Sonic's eyes, while Sonic did the same for Amy.

"I love you too, Sonikku!" Amy replied.

After that, Sonic drew his head closer to Amy's, and then their lips made contact for a loving passionate kiss. The audience cheered loudly for this beautiful moment. Sonic finally confessed his love for Amy, and Amy finally has the man of her dreams for keeps.

While this was happening, Tails and Cream snuggled up towards one another, Knuckles passionately kissed Tikal, and Shadow passionately kissed Rouge.

After a while, Rouge gave in, and decided to keep the club open for an hour or two longer than usual. This story shows that maturity not only changes your looks or appearance, but it also changes your emotions and feelings. And it is up to one to follow their heart, before they make a decision. And if the right decision is made, good things will always come your way.

**The end**


End file.
